evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Unit-02/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:EvaUnit02Still.png|Evangelion Unit-02 first activation File:Gaghiel vs eva.png|The Angel Gaghiel attacks Evangelion Unit-02 File:Gaghiel on Ship.png|Evangelion Unit-02 struggling against Gaghiel File:Eva-02 open eyes.png|Evangelion Unit-02 opens Gaghiel's mouth File:Israfel Divides.png|Evangelion Unit-02 cuts Israfel in half, splitting it in two entities File:Eva double kick.png|Evangelion Units-01 and 02 synchronized kick File:Israfel's Cores Destroyed.png|Evangelion Unit-02 and Evangelion Unit-01 destroy the Core of Israfel File:D-Type Equipment.png|Evangelion Unit-02 using D-Type Equipment File:Giant Stroke Entry.png|Evangelion Unit-02 being submerged on a volcano File:Sandalphon vs Eva-02.png|Evangelion Unit-02 stabs Sandalphon File:Unit-02 running.png|Evangelion Unit-02 running to stop Sahaquiel File:Eva-02 weapons (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-02 prepares to intercept Zeruel File:Zeruel slice Eva-02 (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-02's arms sliced by Zeruel File:Eva-02 Headless.png|Evangelion Unit-02 incapacitated by Zeruel File:Arael beam attack.png|Evangelion Unit-02 being attacked by the Angel Arael File:Kaworu with Eva 01 and 02 (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-02, controlled by Kaworu, fighting Evangelion Unit-01 ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Eva cross explosion.png|Evangelion Unit-02 generates a cross of energy File:Asuka's Rage.png|Evangelion Unit-02 emerges from the lake File:Eoe eva throws ship.png|Evangelion Unit-02 awakens to confront the Military Forces File:Spear of Doom.png|Evangelion Unit-02 before being impaled by a replica of the Spear of Longinus File:Harpies attack Eva-02 (EoE).png|The Mass Production Evangelions attack Evangelion Unit-02 File:Unit-02 berserk (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-02 goes berserk Artwork File:Evangelion Unit 02.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Unit 02.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Asuka Unit02.png|Evangelion Unit-02 and its pilot, Asuka File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Evangelion Unit-02, Unit-00, Unit-01 and their pilots File:Evangelion heads.png|Various Evangelion's head designs, including Evangelion Unit-02's File:Eva02 EoE.png|Production drawings of Evangelion Unit-02's alternate design for The End of Evangelion File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 with the main characters of The End of Evangelion File:EoE Artwork.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 versus the Mass Production Evangelions ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Unit-02 S-Type Equipment (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 appears with the S-Type Equipment File:Eva-02 crossbow (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 holding a crossbow File:Slice Sahaquiel.png|Evangelion Unit-02 slices Sahaquiel's A.T. Field File:Evangelion Unit-02 GeoFront (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-02 preparing to fight The 10th Angel File:Umbilical cable attached.png|Evangelion Unit-02 before changing into "Beast Mode" File:Beast mode activated (Rebuild).png|"Beast Mode" activated in Evangelion Unit-02 File:Eva 02 AT Field.png|Evangelion Unit-02 into "Beast Mode" trying to destroy Zeruel's AT Field File:Unit 02' on Space (Rebuild 3.0).png|Evangelion Unit-02' in the theatrical trailer of Evangelion 3.0 Artwork File:Evangelion Unit 02 (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Evangelion Unit 02 (Beast Mode).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 "Beast Mode" File:Untitled asuka maya eva 03.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 with Evangelion Unit-03, Asuka, and Maya File:Evangelion Unit 02 vs The 7th Angel (Rebuild) Artwork.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 fighting the Seventh Angel File:Eva-02 vs Zeruel Unused Artwork.png|Sketch drawings of an unused scene from Evangelion 2.0 depicting Zeruel vs Evangelion Unit-02 and Asuka File:02 Seal.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-02 sealed File:Mina no eva 2.png|Artwork by Hideaki Anno, showing Unit-02 File:Mina no eva 1.png|Official promotional artwork; notice the modifications in Unit-02 (labelled as EVA02') Manga File:02Manga.png|Evangelion Unit-02 as it appears in the manga File:Gaghiel Manga.png|Evangelion Unit-02 kills Gaghiel File:Eva-01 vs MPE (manga).png|Inactive Evangelion Unit-02 frozen behind Unit-01 Merchandise File:Evangelion Unit 02 Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-02 File:Evangelion Unit 02 Beast Mode Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-02 in Beast Mode File:Eva-02 (Prime) figure.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-02' (Dash) Wallpapers File:Eva-02' Wallpaper.png|Evangelion Unit-02' wallpaper from the Eva Store